A Song of Magic and Death
by BitchySoulCollector
Summary: ABANDONED AND NOW BEING REWRITTEN AS A SONG OF THE OLD ONE!
1. Chapter 1

Song of Death and Rebirth

 _Harry_

When he woke up he felt pain, pain shooting similar to wild fire through his stomach and up to his neck, with a choke of shock his green eyes snapped open and looked down. There she sat, looking as if an angel of beauty and death settled Cho Chang, her eyes were filled with grief and madness; the knife she held had a handle of pure silver and the blade was embedded into his abdomen angled to go right under the his ribs and into his lung of his right side.

Panic seized him as his lung was punctured, unable to breath with it he coughed and reached to grab the knife, Cho grabbed his hands and placed herself on his stomach her knees holding his wrists down, grabbing the pillow beneath his head she pushed it onto his face and held it there as he struggled. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later Harry's movements slowed and his arms relaxed on the bed on each side limp darkness taking over his vision.

The next moment Harry woke up cold and numb, his eyes opening to catch in white flurries of snow, he laid face down on the ground his body shaking. Reaching to touch the spot of the wound he felt it oozed sluggishly, his magic now taxed had healed his lung but not the wound itself; his mind felt muddled with fog that the the sound of footsteps were muffled to his ears as his eyes slowly closed.

" _Halt! I see someone on the ground!"_

" _By the old gods…"_

Arms gently picked up his heavy and sluggish body.

" _My dear are you ok?!"_

Groaning Harry felt his head lay limp on an arm under his neck.

" _This girl is injured we must get her to Maester Luwin."_

Harry hadn't realized what she had said since blackness took over.

Time skip

With a groan Harry opened his eyes, sitting up he winced as the wound in his stomach throbbed at the pain, opening his eyes he looked around at the stone covered room.

The blanket of furs were warm and with a sigh he reached and placed a hand on his chest but instead of hard flatness he felt soft and squishy.

Slowly looking down he felt his eyebrow twitch at the body he stared at, apparently he was a she. Looking up at the sound of the door opening to reveal a man with dark hair and cold grey eyes, as he walked over he pulled out a wooden chair beside her bed and sat down as he stared into her eyes.

"Can you understand me?"he asked his voice rough and deep.

"I do understand you." she said her voice was rough and dry.

"What is your name young one?"he asked making her blink.

"I… I don't have one." she said, it was honestly true, being a girl wasn't something Harry was pretty sure she wasn't one.

"Do you remember where you are from? Or how my wife found you lying injured in the forest?"he asked with patience.

"All I remember was being stabbed by someone, other than that it's all muddy."she said feeling tired as her eyes blinked sluggishly. The next words the man spoke was distant as Harry was suddenly pulled back into the clutches of a dream.

 **AN:**

 **Harry doesn't have amnesia, with the injury and his magic taxed from trying to keep him alive he can't really remember what had happened at the moment, later on he will and as well as have answers for why his body is female.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Hebak!"**_ dreaming

 _Harry_

For two weeks Harry laid in the room, going in and out of conscious.

Ever since the dream she had after the talk with the man that came in when she had woken the first time.

 _ **Sitting in a field of flowers and grass Harry stared at the beautiful blue sky, the sun was at its peak as his green eyes explored the warm field, a smile graced his face.**_

 _ **Turning he noticed a hooded figure walk towards him sitting down beside the fourteen year old, looking forward he stared back up at the blue sky.**_

" _ **How are you fairing?" the hooded figure asked their voice hush sounding neither male or female.**_

" _ **As if I was stabbed."he said that had made the figure chuckle.**_

" _ **Your safer there."the figure spoke making Harry look at them.**_

" _ **Where is there?"he asked frowning, he looked down noticing his body was like he remembered, flat and one of a boy.**_

" _ **Somewhere I deem safe." at that Harry looked back at them.**_

" _ **... Your death aren't you."he said as the figure shrugged.**_

" _ **No, I'm someone who works for them,"they said.**_

" _ **Why have me live?"he asked.**_

" _ **Death has a debt with your mother Lily, the day she died was the day you were to die. Death owed her, so he made you a life in a world safer than where you were born, but to live another life something must change."they spoke making Harry nod.**_

" _ **So I'm not a guy."he said shaking his head.**_

" _ **Better losing your penis then your magic."the figure said laying down on the grass.**_

" _ **Should I be concerned?"he asked fiddling with a piece of grass.**_

" _ **Not really, my advice is to make up a backstory,"they said.**_

" _ **I don't even know what to name myself."he said pulling his knee up to his chest.**_

" _ **Your mother wanted to call you Huldaria, it means Joyful love."they spoke.**_

" _ **How would you know?"he asked narrowing his eyes.**_  
 _ **"Death assigned me to watch her life."they said.**_

" _ **Do you got a name?"Harry asked.**_

" _ **Call me Grin."they said amusement in their voice.**_

 _ **As they sat there not saying anything Grin sat up suddenly.**_

" _ **Time for you to wake up."Grin said, as they took off their hood to reveal… his face, Harry's face as if he was staring at a mirror.**_

 _ **And suddenly the world tilted.**_

Ever since that dream with Grin Harry's first words that came out when she awoke was "what the hell."

Currently she was sitting up in bed, today was the longest she had been awake, the man from before did visit earlier saying his name was Rickard Stark, the current lord of the place she was healing at called Winterfell.

That day she did tell Rickard her name saying she had remembered it.

"Huldaria,"she said staring in the small mirror he had given her.

"Do you have a last name?"he asked watching as she touched her own fire red hair.

"No, my family was killed by raiders."she said shrugging.

A lot of changes were done to her body, fire red hair, pale skin with a couple freckles on her shoulders; her eyes were the same deep emerald. The scar was still there on her forehead which made her irritated, even in a new life Tom was still giving her a grim reminder.

"Do you remember where you lived?"he asked.

"We had a home in the deep woods north, the raiders burnt it to the ground and I ran."she said, none of it wasn't exactly true but not a lie either.

Yes her parents were killed, yes their home was destroyed but try explaining you were from another world where an insane wizard killed your parents and you yourself was killed by a friend who wanted revenge on her boyfriend's death.

His wife Lyarra did visit more often than Rickard, later the day she appeared a gentle smile on her face and very pregnant; saying they were having their third child a baby girl.

"You think their a girl?" Huldaria asked as the woman smiled.

"I am sure."she said making Huldaria nod.

"Brandon will soon be getting to hold steel,"Lyarra said sitting beside Huldaria to brush her red hair that ended at her shoulders.

"That is where you get an actual sword right?"Huldaria asked playing with the furs of the blanket.

"Correct,"Lyarra said braiding the hair.

"What about your youngest?"Huldaria asked.

"He is still training with wood, but he is a very fast learner."she said.

Time skip

Huldaria sat in front of the Godswood staring at the eyes that leaked dark red sap, the way they stared at her made her body shiver wearily.

She felt eyes in her being hiding in the branches of the said tree, without looking her pale finger made gentle strokes in the water.

"Don't lean too far, you'll fall and hurt your neck."she said and a few minutes later she heard the little peeper climb down onto the ground, turning she met his dark grey eyes of Lyarra's second son Eddard Stark.

Eddard was weary of her most of the time she had seen him, the boy had good instincts honestly you could never truly trust anyone in these times.

"You can come closer, I don't bite much unless you're going to stab me."she said giving a bitter smile.

"Why would I stab you?"he asked stepping a bit closer.

"Because going through your mind you are contemplating if I am an enemy, a whore, someone that might cause harm to your family."she said making doodles in the water.

"How long will you be here?"he asked crouching beside her his grey eyes staring at her reflection being broken in the movements.

"A week, a year I don't know yet."she said shrugging, the day was chilled like any other day, Lyarra had given her a cloak of furs and thick clothing since Huldaria had said she was going to get some air.

"... Are you really here to hurt my family?"he asked after a moment of silence.

"You're mother could have left me dead in the snow, your father didn't have to allow me a bed, food and time to heal; I am forever in their debt."she said lifting her eyes up to stare at the clouded sky.

Standing up Huldaria started to walk away from the tree and Eddard, pausing she turned back to look at him.

"Don't always trust everyone, you never know who is a friend or an enemy."she said. "I learnt that the hardest way."

And with that she left Eddard to think to himself.

 **AN:**

 **Another chapter! On the same day! Kill me…. I don't know why but I just you know thought of it, I should be watching Vikings or Over the Garden wall but no I'm just making another chapter to appease my muse.**

 **So! I need everyone to vote in the reviews of who Huldaria should be with, choose anybody and as the story goes on I am taking the most voted for man who will be with Huldaria. Now this story will go along with mostly of the TV show but I am studying the books as well, there are some deaths that will be given sadly but it must be done to keep the story going similar with the tv series and books.**

 **There might be times I won't update and times I will update a shit ton of.**


	3. Chapter 3

"OPEN SESAME!" Spell

" _I like dancing on Saturdays, that's all I am gonna say"_ past voice

Song of Magic and Death

 _Huldaria_

During the time of her stay in the Stark household Huldaria grew close with them, Lyarra was gentle and firm showing strength of a true northern woman.

Along that time she had met Brandon, Eddard and Lyanna Stark, Brandon and Lyanna showed the fierce will with passion and loudness while their brother stood in more of a quiet approach.

In the time of her staying the witch had healed miraculously, her magic finally recovering faster and in secret she would practice to see what she could do.

Wandless magic has always been harder to work with than with a wand, many wizards and witches in the past had tried and achieved less than they had expected, she only knew of one witch who had accomplished full use of wandless magic, a Belarusian witch named Varvara Belinsky.

In 1980 Varvara gave Hogwarts the journals she recorded during her time of practicing wandless magic and she had made it clear during her recordings that practicing wandless magic was more dangerous than with the wand. On record and truth Varvara had lost her left arm from hand to her shoulder from practicing the Bombarda spell.

 _Magic is wild, even if you have a strong connection with your magic it can still harm you. Magic is a river of force, you manipulate the flow to make your results in spells but if you make one small mistake the river force will attack and harm you._

That was where Huldaria was today, sweating and working on a simple levitation charm, oh she hated the tiny pebble she was struggling to lift into the air. Rage and frustration ran through her bloodstream, her breathing became faster and more eradicated.

"SECTUMSEMPRA" screaming it out she felt her magic suddenly lash out rebounding she barely jumped to the side when the spell hit the stone wall behind her, a loud crack and boom was heard. Laying on her side Huldaria slowly sat up, her ears were ringing from the loud sound as she looked up her eyes widened at the long deep cuts in the stone larger and longer than her head looking as if a giant sized wolf had ran its claw deep into the stone.

She turned and gasped seeing the wide fear filled eyes of Eddard, getting up her knees wobbled and she opened her mouth to say his name.

Before she could he turned and ran away and panic seized Huldaria, running after him she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the area of the godswood, as he violently struggled she forced him on the ground.

Cold sweat leaked down her face, wild green eyes stared into fear filled gray.

"What did you see."she spoke through clenched teeth.

"When you said that odd word."he said with a shaky voice making her frown.

"You can't tell anyone that happened."she said turning to look around if anyone was close.

"Why shouldn't I?"he asked his voice almost as if to challenge her.  
"They will burn me to the stake and accuse your parents if practicing craft to oppose the realm."she said making Eddard's eyes widen even more.  
Huldaria didn't say anymore allowing him time to think of this, even if he did act older than his eyes he was still a child.

"What are you?"he asked after so long of silence.

"I'm a witch, someone who can do magic,"she said looking at his expression.

"You don't hurt anyone do you?"he asked his eyes moving to stare down at the lake in front of the ancient tree.

"I only hurt someone if they do harm to me or anyone I care about."Huldaria said.

"Would you ever hurt my family?"he asked, that made her smile even if he was scared he still thought of his family first.

"Never in my dreams,"she said reaching to pat his shoulder.

"Can you tell me all about it?"he asked looking up into her eyes.

Her smile widened as she started to speak about how magic was, how it felt to her and how it could be good and bad.

"Magic isn't something for everyone, there have been times where it fell to the wrong hands."she said watching as he made designs into the dirt with a stick.

"Is that what happened to you that night with your family?"he asked.

"Yes, the raiders were magic users as my family and I."Nodding she looked away her throat clenched with emotion.

That was when something fell on her head, jumping she jerked her back hitting the ground, Ned himself moving himself back as well.

"Tis a stick."he said as they both stared at the stick resting on the ground, reaching to pick it up Huldaria examined it closely.

It was a grey ash color with engravings of red sap shaped leaves along it, suddenly she gasped as her magic lashed and made a connection with the object humming in content.

"It's not just a stick, it is a wand."she said her voice filled with awe and emotion, in weeks of recovering she had asked Lyarra if a smooth black stick wa left with her but the woman shook her head.

" _You were alone, the only thing we had saw on you were your clothes."_

Basically Grin had dumped her in another world with nothing but the clothes on her back, for god knows how she knew they were laughing their ass off right now.

"You can do magic with that right, it would be safer?"Ned asked referring back to her horrible practice of wandless magic.

"Yes, much safer."Huldaria thought for a minute. "Eddard do you trust me with showing you magic?"

He stared at her wearily and she expected he might say no until he spoke.

"Only if it won't cause harm to myself."he said.

"It will only allow you to float in the air,"she said sitting up more his eyes closed tightly as he braced himself.

"Levicorpus" As she whispered it out her magic launched out more gentle than how she had tried without a wand, Ned slowly was raised up into the air.

"Open your eyes Eddard."she said watching as he slowly peeked out his face showing of wonder and joy, he laughed and she joined in.

After that day in the godswood Eddard did spend more time with Huldaria, watching as she practiced more magic with the wand that the Godswood had gifted her. She planned to still work on wandless magic but in a more secluded safer area, she had placed a charm to hide the deep cuts on the wall from the Sectumsempra spell.

It was a high afternoon, Ned was sitting on a log watching Huldaria practice various offense spells on a couple trees, she had placed a shield spell around him incase a wayward piece of wood flew in his direction.

It wasn't until Brandon came out to see them is when she had stopped and hid the wand, turning to stare at the oldest son of Rickard.

"Father would like to speak with you."he said a grin on his face.

Following Brandon, the woman walked into the study revealing a smiling Lyarra sitting beside Rickard.

"A second daughter we were gifted."Lyarra said, Huldaria frowned in confusion.

"Not be be mean but I didn't know you had another daughter."she said.  
"We mean to adopt you Huldaria, taking you into our house."Rickard said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you would like."Lyarra said, Huldaria felt tears shine in her green eyes her heart filling with joy.

"Yes, I would like that very much."she gave them a big smile.

She may not have anything from her old life, except her magic but she had something that she yearned for as Harry Potter, she was allowed a family.

 **AN:**  
 **Sappy I know but I feel more content with Huldaria being accepted into the Starks, I REGRET NOTHING~!**  
 **Ha ha ha anyways thank you all for liking and reading this, I never expected this story to get a lot of views or many favorites and followers, so thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Song of Magic and Death

 _Huldaria_

A year has passed since Huldaria has become a Stark, the surprise of the Stark siblings actually accepting her was welcomed and in that year she came to know the three and maybe a fourth by how Lyarra had said.

She had heard stories of the Wall and the monstrous beings beyond it, Huldaria already decided to travel there and maybe even find answers by being close to almost dying and maybe Grin or Death finally give her the answers she demanded.

Having to tell her adopted family was the hardest point to begin the journey, Lyarra was worried and Rickard held a grim look on his face. Brandon was hesitant and sad while Ned had a frown so deep Huldaria was worried it might become permanent, Lyanna's face was twisted into a frown which made Huldaria gently brush the tense muscle of her sister's face to relax them.

"Frowning doesn't suit you."she said.

Goodbyes and hugs were given, she gave promises to try and visit often and bring items back for the children. Riding was never her thing, a horse was way different compared to a broom and about 2 miles down the trail she gave up and allowed the horse to go back or in reality it was able to buck her off and ran back…

So now here she was standing on the road, with only the supplies on her back and horseless, sitting in the dirt she thought of ways to get herself to the wall; one was to levitate and make-shift fly, two she could try and apparate, three she could get someone to take her there.

Levitating would be taxing and Huldaria was pretty sure no one here would appreciate to see a girl flying in the sky, apparating is risky since she hasn't really been there and the possible splinching could occur and the last one seemed the safest yet most danger.

After about twenty minutes of thinking and her head hurting she came up with a decision to travel alone and mostly in the woods, putting a feather light charm on her bag she had the wand charmed to point north. Starting to walk the direction of north Huldaria was in for a walk of her life.

Two weeks later

Huldaria sat hunched at her fire, her long red hair flew around and in her face from the angry cold wind from the north, her eyebrows pinched into a frown as she held her cloak tighter around her body to keep the cold air out.

She looked up as a snap of a twig came making her body tense and her gloved right hand tighten around her wand, slowly standing to her legs she stared out into the darkness of the woods she had made camp at and suddenly bright brown eyes glared back at her from across her fire.

Her heart started to beat with shock and fright as she weary looked at the direwolf standing not even a meter away, shifting her weight from one foot to another her eyes narrowed at the great beast.

With a great huff the wolf walked around the fire revealing beautiful shades of browns in the wolf's fur, settling down into the snow the direwolf drifted off to sleep completely ignoring the shocked red head before her, Huldaria actually realizing it was a she.

Sitting back down Huldaria cautiously placed a hand on the she wolf's belly, all the animal did was grunt and continue to slumber. Soon laying down and curling into the warm fur she was out like a light not realizing the fire was gone by the snow in the wind.

The next day she awoke to find brown eyes meeting her green ones, slowly standing she cautiously shouldered her supply bag and walked away from the she wolf continuing on her trek through the now deep snow that came to her knees.  
Tripping on something underneath it she heard the wolf's scoff and turning to glare at the direwolf on her knees Huldaria stood back up again and continued on.

Suddenly she felt something following behind her and stopped turning to see the wolf was walking behind her.  
"... Shoo."she said waving her hand and turned to walk.

She paused after five steps and turned seeing the wolf still behind her following.  
"Look I'm grateful for the warmth you gave me last night, but your a wolf I'm a human it wouldn't work out."she said and the wolf gave a scoff.

"Did you just scoff at me?"Huldaria gave a glare, the wolf giving the expression of 'what are you gonna do about?'.

About ten minutes in arguing with a wolf she sighed and turned to keep walking away shaking her head mumbling about wolves. That is until a large head pushed through her legs and forced her to slid down and sit on the warm furry back.

"... I'm not gonna ask."

Four weeks later

Currently standing at the huge ice wall she gave a low whistle and raised an eyebrow.

"Thats one big wall."she said as the she wolf gave a gruff growl in agreement, over the last two weeks Huldaria came to appreciate her odd companion even though it was a huge wolf that could have her for a snack.

"I wonder how we're gonna get over it."Huldaria said patting the large brown head and in response all she got was a grunt.  
"Your wise wisdom always blows away our problems Hermione."Huldaria said with sarcasm in her voice.

Two hours later…

Sneaking into a small place full of men wasn't the exact plan, or was it any better to have a large direwolf right behind you as you tried to keep out of sight of men dressed in black with swords at their belts.  
"Great just great, and now to find a way over the huge ice heap."she hissed to herself crouched down behind a building as a group of the said men walked past, Hermione gruffed and nudged her with the wolf's great snout.

"I don't see you helping with this situation."Huldaria growled at her and Hermione growled back.  
"Who are you?"a gruff voice demanded, coldness washed over her as her eyes widened connecting with narrowed brown, pulling out her wand she pointed it at the man.

"Imperio."She said watching his eyes glaze over in a trance. "Take us over the wall without anyone finding is."

The man slowly turned and walked away, Hermione and Huldaria following right behind him.

A few close calls and a journey in darkness Huldaria and Hermione walked out of the hidden door, turning she erased his memory of seeing them and sent him back to where he found them.

The wild wilderness of the North was a chilling beauty the witch would never forget this moment, after about a few miles into the forest she finally undid the spell around her and the wolf, pausing she turned and stared right into intelligent brown eyes.

"Look you can leave whenever you want, we both made it here."she said as the wolf scoffed and didn't move.

"Into the wild North we go."Huldaria said turning to walk deeper into the chilling cold her wolf companion at her side.

 **AN:**

 **How I manage this is beyond me, the next chapter will be better since it will give as many answers as Huldaria can yanked out of Grin's mouth.**

 **Grin: I didn't sign up for this shit.**

 **Shut up and get back in the field, revises have been done to adjust to the ages between Lyanna and Eddard.**


	5. Chapter 5

A song of Magic and Death

 _Huldaria_

For weeks she trekked through the ice cold desert of the tundra called the North, at her side stood her faithful companion a direwolf she had named Hermione after the lady friend she had in her old life.

Standing at the peak of the tall mountain like hill the cold bit into her leather clothing, only the warming charms and her cape of fur kept her from perishing. Her eyes as green as the deep forests of summer stared down into a valley like area, turning she met the eyes of the direwolf.

"Shall we explore?"she asked, the wolf gave a gruff grunt and started to slowly and carefully climb down the slanted slope.

"I'll take that as a yes."following Huldaria gave a grunt, her feet seeking rocks and even more hardened and impacted snow, one wrong step would send her down tumbling to the valley ending with her death.

Soon eventually Hermione and Huldaria came to the bottom of the frozen valley, all around her she saw the white virgin snow not touched by man of the south. If only Rickard and Lyarra could see her now, surviving as a wolf of their sigil house in the wild unforgiving nature of the North.

She paused seeing an opening to pitch blackness, trekking over she soon stopped at the entrance the sound of cold air being sucked inside made it all more the eerie as the hairs on the back of her neck made her tense.

Suddenly it appeared, a small skull similar to a child's face was staring at her stark white as if the bone was preserved in a petrified horror giving off one message "no one is excused from death".

The huge beast of the skull was covered in feathers hulking larger and taller than Hagrid the gentle giant.

Staring silently with nothing to say the beast made a head tilt similar to a curious dog, Huldaria heard Hermione growling behind her and she realized that her faithful wolf was far away not having to have followed her.

Turning the thing walked back inside having to stoop to not hit the ceiling, it was odd but Huldaria knew this beast wouldn't harm her as she followed him into the strange cave hallways.

Natural stone morphed into ones that reminded her of the Winterfell Castle where she would run through the halls with Brandon and Ned, just thinking of them made her heart yearn to see them again.

The place got warmer as they delve deeper and soon light appeared, soft as a candle glow and soon they were in an enormous cavern room, the unique stone curving to give shape of a circular perimeter, thousands of candles glowed bright in a translucent red, they were either floating in the air or resting on the ground thousands of colors.

Sitting far from the entrance leaning against the wall was a hooded figure she immediately recognized, except their night black cloth did not cover its skin in her dreams but instead showed pale skin, the hood did not give a shadow of abyss but allowed the light to catch a pointed pale chin and smirking lips.

There was a pile of blankets placed a couple inches from them as if a makeshift seat, a seat for her.

"Hello again Grin."Huldaria said as the large creature that escorted her shuffled over to the hooded figure, a gangly thin and well trimmed fingernailed hand reached to run its fingers through black as ink feathers making the creature give off an odd purr.

"It has been a while Huldaria."Grin the reaper said the smirk revealed milky white teeth.

Walking a bit closer sweat soon leaked down her cheek, while her clothes had protected her from the raging cold outside, inside it made her sticky and hot the leather clinging uncomfortably and her tunic shirt started to get drenched.

"Please, sit and take off those warm clothes and cool down I doubt you enjoy much of the cold?"he said as she took off the heavy cape, dropping it down on the dusty ground beside the makeshift seat in front of him along with the thick coat.

"The first few weeks were hell but you soon get used to the cold."she spoke sitting down crossing her legs, the sweat made her skin cool down a few degrees. Her red hair now clung to her sweaty head, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the wet and stringy mounds placing them over her shoulder her neck felt relieved to have some air from the fiery tangled mane.

"It is very understandable, I always had a more favorable affection for the warm places, seeing the body sweat and shine on the skin. The smell of salt and to hear a person breathing harshly to cool down their tanned bodies makes a certain… amusement pool inside me." Grin spoke, even though they themselves weren't affected by the heat of the room.

"Who are they?"Huldaria asked eyeing the black feather giant that seemed to preen and shiver under Grin's affection strokes.

"This is my son or daughter it doesn't have a gender, they were created to appease the spirits of dead children, each black feather shows the sins of sadness when a young life is taken."Grin spoke as the beast made a soft sound similar to a child.

"Does it have a name?"she asked.

"Homer."he said as the beast perked at its name. "It won't hurt you, Homer is just a gentle soul collector, I'm surprised you are up here isn't your new family enough?"

"I wanted answers so you will be giving them to me."she said glaring at them.

"If you ask I might have an answer."Grin spoke pausing in his petting of their… offspring.

"Why am I a girl?"she asked making Grin turn their hood back to her, their smirk growing.

"Have you ever heard of the saying the Alchemist say, equivalent of exchange?"they spoke.

Huldaria gave a nod.

"For Death to bring you to this world that was the exchange, for you allowed to use your magic something must have changed, the price for your magic was to bring you into a body… of a more natural holder of magic."they spoke making Huldaria frown.  
"I don't get it."she said.

"Do you ever wonder why women were always able to bring life? Out of every life or world that is the oldest magic, a woman's body can give birth or become a tomb for the dead. Death does not control the choice of a woman's body only the body itself will either nurture the life or starve it."They said.

"So for my magic to come into the world with me…"she said trailing.

"You needed a body that would be able to house it."Grin spoke.  
"If I was dying in my old world why bring me here to live?"she asked narrowing her eyes.

"You would have been sent here eventually, just the fact your crush killing you gave a good enough reason for you to come here earlier."they said shrugging.

"What of my life spane?"she shot out again.

"It will be extended until you met someone you choose to live with, you will grow old and die with them, but only if they bring you true happiness."Grin said.

"What is my reason here if I am meant to be here."she said.

"That is something I can't say."they said.

"Bullshit."she spat out. "I deserve to know."

"And I didn't deserve to follow your bitch of a mother around to watch your ass be birthed, I didn't sign up for this shit I could be doing better things then hold your hand and answer your twenty questions."they suddenly spat out every word dripping with venom and ice, suddenly the warmth was gone making her body shiver and shake, Homer gave a soft whimper making away as the many of the candles around Grin went out making the darkness eagerly swallow them up, cold silver blue eyes glowed in a care as they stared at her.

"I am a Grim Reaper and I have more better things than to deal with a mortal."they spat out their voice becoming too high pitched to be human. "Any more questions?"

She didn't speak as the candles were relit and the warm air came back, the hood was exposing the same amount of skin as before.

"Your body can only allow three children,"they said their voice dripping with irritation. "If you try after tree only stillborns will pile."

She couldn't get those ice cold silver blue eyes out of her mind as she looked down and pulled on the coat and cloak, her knees shook as she stood avoiding looking at them.

"Did you ever love anybody?"she asked suddenly making Grin tilt their head.  
"No, I don't love anybody currently either but I do have affections for someone, they follow me everywhere but they can't follow me here."they spoke their voice warmer than before.

"Can I know their name?"she asked.

"... Their name is Rain."Grin said. "Homer will see you out."

As the soul collector led her out the cavern turned black as ever, as if a tomb for someone.

When Huldaria walked outside into the cold air she sent a warm charm around herself as she shivered, turning she watched Homer shift and suddenly was gone probably back to Grin or somewhere it was needed.

She heard a bark turning her eyes met Hermione's alert brown, a small smile came to her face as she started walking over. Suddenly something slammed into her side making the air escape her lungs as her head hit the icy hard ground, raising her arm long sharp fangs dug into the coat's sleeve and sharp pain ran up her arm.

Suddenly the thing biting her arm was tore away by a red blur, her vision was blurry as her lungs filled with the cold air, turning her head from where she laid on her back she noticed three wolves in a deadly fight.

Soon the silver one fled and the brown one growled at the red one, grunting she sat up her vision clearing as she stared at the smaller yet lanky red direwolve staring back at Hermione, a male from she could see.

She grunted and pulled the blood soaked sleeve up to expect the punctured wounds, she bit her bottom lip till it bled as she took out her wand pointing it at the wound.

"Tergeo" She said in a shaky voice watching the blood around the wound disappear as more fresh blood appeared.

"Vulnera Sanentur." The wounds closed and just to be sure since they were still fresh closed.

"Ferula." With the spell bandages appeared wrapping around the arm, using the scourging charm she banished the blood in the coat sleeve away, turning she found Hermione still inspecting the red wolf as she stood on shaky knees she sighed.

"Come on Hermione, leave him we need to leave."Huldaria was silently cursing herself from not seeing the wild direwolf that had attacked her, if it weren't for the red wolf she would most likely be dead. As she walked away from the cave and spot she stopped and turned wearily seeing the red wolf and Hermione following.  
"... Bloody Hell."

 **AN:**

 **Bam**

 **Finished yas, most HP crossovers don't have Harry explore the North so that's what I'm doing. I won't probably be making another chapter today due to laundry.**

 **Grin:still didn't sign up for this shit.**

 **Get back to your tomb in the North you little bitch.**

 **Grin:bitch bitch bitch and I'll bitch some more.**

 **Bitch.**

 **Grin:slave driver.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Song of Magic and Death

 _Eddard_

It had already been a year since he had last seen his sister disappear north and in that year an immense change had happened. Brandon became betrothed to Catelyn Tully for an alliance between their families, Lyanna becoming a strong warrior with her will and with her father's permission she was allowed to train alongside her brothers; and in that same year Benjen Stark was born.

The word of Rickard Stark adopting a nameless girl into the family had spread as fast as wild fire on a dry forest, many people were questioning about the action and many families were asking to see Huldaria Stark in favor of giving marriages and alliances. This had caused King Aerys II to become weary and more antsy as the days have passed, which caused more attention than usual, no one but the people of Winterfell has seen this mysterious Stark and many were questioning about it.

Currently walking through the ancient stones of his home Eddard came out into the court a dark thought on his mind, lately he had a bad feeling about the current relations. With Huldaria in the North and far beyond contact, made his target even more harder to achieve by getting her down here to appease the houses and maybe get the mad filled eyes of the King away from their family.

He paused to greet Catelyn and Brandon, having to have seen them on a stroll; Catelyn Tully was a beauty he would never underestimate, with beautiful blue eyes and hair as red as his adopted sisters he could tell Brandon was falling for her and it made his heart swell with love and joy.

Even in their current events at least something was truly going right, along with getting back in touch with his friend Robert of the Baratheon house, he had gave his father the idea of joining houses with Baratheon as well to give a more allied support in case of a future war.

Rickard had said he would think and talk it over with Robert's father.

His feet lead him to a familiar place he enjoyed to seek comfort and guidance, ancient eyes bore into his soul of the godswood tree, the place he had found out about Huldaria's gift of magic and the tragic story of her origins slaughtered leaving her alone in the world until Rickard and Lyarra had offered for her to be adopted in Stark.

Even today he still remembered clear of the raw power she displayed and the reason she truly left, she still was going to practice wandless magic and Eddard felt fear and worry. When he had saw her magic lash out and cause the eternal scars on the stone wall showed the dangers of magic. He knew Huldaria was strong but even if her strength of will wouldn't be able to control the wild affects of her natural born gift.

Then came the rumors, the rumors of a woman standing and living in the North only glimpses of her image caught by many Rangers of the Night's Watch, a woman of red hair, two direwolf companions at her side one of deep brown and the other pure red.

'Woman of the North' they had named her, and Eddard had the suspicion that it was Huldaria.

He closed his eyes and sent out a silent prayer to the old gods, praying to have them send his sister back to help protect his family not from just the greed filled houses wanting to sink their dark claws into the Stark lineage but also of the horrors he feared will come.

"Winter is coming." the grave words of his house always struck true and he knew the long nights of the chill and death will make a shadow casted in front of the sun.

 _Huldaria_

Cold air blew as a howl wind, green eyes stared with a glaring focus.

Standing as still as a stone the feeling of energy and her magic coursed through her blood pooling at the ends of her fingertips, with each breath she took made it react and growl as if a feline ready to lash out and attack its prey.

"Bombarda!" With the shout into the cold air she swiped her right arm in a diagonal movement starting low to the earth and them up to the high sky, a thunderous crack was heard as the towering hill of ice and snow suddenly had the virgin powder explode into the air as an explosion from the spell created a deep crevice into the ancient land.

Falling to her knees Huldaria struggled to breath as her magic lashed back from the use of the spell, as if she pulled a rubber band and allowed it to snap the stinging rebound was similar to when she used wandless magic. Even though she didn't lose a limb every day a scar was left mapped on the toned arms, showing the hard word and pain.

Staring into space her eyes trained on the snow she suddenly jumped as a hot wet tongue started to lick her face with worry, the red wolf that had saved her still was with Huldaria and Hermione. His carefree personality and playfulness was actually nice since the witch had came to the north fighting every day for survival, giving a smile she pulled back as the male sat beside her a huge wide open grin on its muzzle as he panted with content joy.

She had named him Ron after her gingered best friend, Huldaria had noticed the similarities of Hermione and Ron to her old friends of her past life. A melancholy sadness filled her chest as her thoughts went to the happy memories of her friends, she wondered how they would react to finding her as Harry dead in the Hospital Wing; would they mourn? Would his death get justice and Cho to be placed in St. Mungos to help with her grievance and madness right beside Alice and Frank Longbottom?

Just thinking of Cho's actions hurt her deeply, as Harry she had a complete enraptured crush for the Ravenclaw and yet with her luck Cho was in love with Cedric Diggory a boy Huldaria still to this day respected and deeply felt remorse for his death.

She couldn't blame Cho but really did Cho had to stab her?

A simple threat card telling Huldaria it was all her fault was better than to just sneak in and shank her.

And now here she was sitting in the snow of a frozen land with a wolf beside her happy as can be, the beauty of the North was something just anyone could see and she wished she had her friends beside her; a suddenly smile came to her face as she realized Neville would never had a chance out here with a first step he would have tumbled and died from the cold snow.

A morbid but ironically true, Luna would be running through the forest in search of a mysterious creature, Hermione would be searching in caves with Ron by her side. Then it hit her, for the first time she had came to the North Huldaria felt the loneliness hit her like a train, she missed Rickard and Lyarra, Ned, Brandon and Lyanna.

With a shaky deep breath she felt tears peek threatening to leak as she stood up.

"Come one Ron, we're going south."she said watching as the red wolf stood up to follow her Hermione appearing out of nowhere, climbing onto Ron's back she heard Hermione growl in jealousy.

"Oh shut it."she said as Ron's claws dug into the snow, with a powerful launch he was running over the snow and land as fast as he could Hermione graceful and by his side as they headed South.

2 weeks later

It had been two weeks since Huldaria descended from the north, the warmth of the south was very different even if it were the lands of Winterfell. Currently she was cooking a rabbit Hermione had caught a smile on her face as she watched Ron try and make the she wolf play with him. Chewing into the now cooked bland meat made her miss the marvelous feasts of the Great Hall, only able to stomach half of it she tossed it at the two wolves and while Hermione dodged it the rabbit landed at Ron's paws yet not for long since the wolf eagerly started to eat left over Thumper.

"It's been too long, green is very startling when you're used to blues, whites, greys and blacks."she said as Hermione walked over to sit with her, reaching she placed her hand on the she wolf's head and scratched between her ears making Hermione hum with pleasure.

A sudden snap of a twig had her on her feet in only a moment, Hermione growled as Ron slinked silently into the bushes as if an assassin, walking from the brush revealed wide eyes of Brandon Stark, beside him a red haired girl that Huldaria didn't recognized.  
"Brother."she said her voice filled with warmth and familiarity.  
"Sister."he said back walking forward he stopped as Hermione raised her growl.

"He won't hurt us."Huldaria said and Hermione stopped growling allowing Brandon to finally embrace his adopted sister.

"By the old gods."he said in her ear.

Pulling back Huldaria's face felt it will split in two with the joy of seeing the Stark.  
"Who is this?"she asked looking at the red head girl that had accompanied Brandon.

"This is my betrothed Catelyn from the Tully family."he said his voice spoke of fondness and affection as he gestured for Catelyn to walk forward. "Catelyn this is Huldaria, my adopted sister."

"A great honor to finally meet the lady everyone talks about."Catelyn said as Huldaria gave a smile, the smile itself was formal and polite; Huldaria will have to wait and see if Catelyn is someone to be trusted.

"A greater honor to meet you my Lady."she said.

After being escorted by Brandon back to Winterfell her home Huldaria was met with a fierce hug from Lyarra and a warm welcome from Rickard, already a year passed and still they welcomed her with warm arms.

A body crashed into her, arms hugging her stomach tightly revealed her youngest sister Lyanna.

When they met Ron and Hermione no one had a word to say honestly but she did see a sneaky shine of pride in Rickard's eyes.

And then she was able to see Eddard, her brother looked matured more than his age a usual thing she knew he would not stop, warm hugs and a walk alone with each other was content with Huldaria and questions driven to her about her practice in Wandless magic.

"I am far from mastering it but I am getting better."she said as they continued walking.

"Have you been injured?"he asked tucking her hand to his arm and side.

"Not in drastic ways, Varvara a witch from the old legends had lost her entire arm from mastering wandless magic."she spoke making Eddard's eyes snap back to hers with sharpness but he held back from saying his opinion from what she could tell.

"Many things have happened since you departed North,"with that to begin he explained of the King's attention as well as the other houses and their plans to see her wedded to their own sons.

"I could never understand why men of honor would try and buy women as if they were cattle."she spoke with cold venom in her voice.

"I fear for the fact that something more horrible is coming."Eddard said as they slowed and stared up at the sky.

"Winter is coming."Huldaria spoke her voice grave.

"Winter is coming."he said agreeing.

2 days later

Two days of recovering from the harsh North and spending time with her siblings Huldaria was more than surprised when King Aerys II had arrived to greet Rickard, standing closest to Lyarra was Brandon and then Ned, Huldaria and Lyanna after Ned her face became cold as she watched the Targaryen King greet her adopted father. When his dark violet eyes moved to inspect each Stark his eyes finally fell on her form, deep depths of purple held insanity and sin making Huldaria feel as if she needed a bath to scrub away imaginary dirt.

"This is the girl I have heard so much about."he spoke slowly walking towards her, she kept still and cold as stone as his gloved finger ran along her cheek. "And what a rude girl to not greet her King."

"My King."she said her voice stiff as she did a clumsy bow, her eyes avoiding his own.

"Lack of grace and politeness, it is a wonder she is not dead."Aerys II commented.

"Your Grace, you must be tired from the journey."Rickard said leading the King away from Huldaria and her siblings.

The next thing she knew Lyarra was leading her through the halls somewhere silent and away from ears, her eyes filled with worry one hand clutching Huldaria's.

"Stay as far away from the King as possible ok?"she asked brushing her hand through Huldaria's red hair. "I fear he might try and hurt you."

"I can handle myself, but if you wish I shall."Huldaria spoke, Lyarra didn't need to tell her twice.

And truth to her word Huldaria had avoided the king as if he was with the plague, a few times he tried to call out to her to talk but she always acted as if busy or being called by someone for an urgent event.

It wasn't until he found her alone in the kitchens is when his hands appeared from behind wrapping around her pale neck finger tips pressing on the front of her throat cutting off the air.

"Usurper… Witch…. Traitor.."he seemed to spit out softly.

Then suddenly Aerys II was forced off her by Ron; the direwolf had bit harsh and deep into the king's arm and only let go when Aerys II was a good meter away from Huldaria, coughing in shock she watched Ron growl his muzzle covered with blood as he stood in front of her protectively.

When soldiers and Rickard filled the room Huldaria wrapped her arms around Ron's neck protectively.

"What happened."Rickard demanded his eyes looking from Huldaria to the King as the guards ran to attend his arm.

"He attacked me suddenly and Ron came to my aid."Huldaria said her voice scratched and raw.

"I demand that beast to be killed and its pelt."Aerys II spat out his eyes filled with fire of anger and madness.  
"No… No."Her words were at first soft but more firm as she refused.

"Twenty dragons to who ever does it."the King spoke bitterly.

"Your Grace, may I ask what you remember?"Rickard asked with careful words.

"I was talking to her when suddenly it attacked, do you deny my order?"he asked at the end his voice having an edge.

A moment of silence came and Rickard looked at Huldaria.

"Hes lying."she said clutching Ron tighter, the said wolf looked docile and happy as usual; he would look cute if it weren't for the blood that condemned him to death covered his fur.

"Follow my order or become treason."Came the Targaryen's words.

"I am sorry Huldaria, guards take her to her chambers."Rickard said.

Strong and rough hands tore her arms away from Ron's neck, her screams of panic echoed through the hall, the next sound was a small whimper and a thud.

 **I hate myself.**

 **Grin:I hate yourself.**

 **I know the actions of Aerys II are vague, mostly because I don't really know how he would mostly act as a person so I'm sorry if his part was kinda piss poor.**

 ***Not really I'm not sorry***

 **And the fact that I had found out some information I had to change a few things.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _I LOVE YOU MY READERS"_ flash back

A Song of Magic and Death

 _Eddard_

It had been five days since the day of the red wolf's death, Ron his name had been and from that day Huldaria had refused to allow anybody inside her chambers the brown direwolf Hermione kept dutiful watch.

You didn't have to see Huldaria to know her pain was beyond anything, silence was the only answer; not even the tall tale wailes escaped her mouth.

The halls were dim and in mourn of the innocent life taken for doing its duty of protecting its companion. It wasn't until two more days later is when she finally came out, her face void of any emotion and her beautiful jaded eyes were dim with life

.

It pained Ned even more to see her acting like this, she barely spoke to anyone not even their mother. Walking through the halls silent as a corpse looking as if a spirit sorrowfully alone searching for the warmth and love of her husband.

Hermione did not look any better, the direwolf's tail was between her legs, her ears were lowered and her great head was low to the ground in sorrow. A magnificent beast of power and passion was broken at the lost of her companion.

The King had left finding nothing to be of matters concern.

"He left after he broke her, like a child to a toy."Brandon had spat out, only anger was the emotion he held in his person the only one able to get near and sooth him was Catelyn. Rickard barely saw them anymore, majority of his days were in his study most likely trying to respond to the houses about Huldaria. Lyanna was the only one who didn't truly grasp at what had happen and most days either Ned, Brandon or Lyarra would occupy her day.

"Hooda?"the little Stark asked staring with a cut frown on her face up at Ned asking where Huldaria was.

"Huldaria is busy today Lyanna."He said, it had become harder to explain to the little girl on why Huldaria wasn't around, after that answer he handed over a wooden sword in a makeshift game of trying to hit the wall as hard as she could with it.

There was no improvement until one day he walked in to find Huldaria holding Lyanna as they stared up at the wooden figurines with swords and capes, fighting; the look of her beautiful blue eyes shined with entertainment from her sister's lap.

"Lyanna, never ever allow any man to harm you and never ever change for his happiness."His adopted sister whispered kissing the fuzzy dark brown hair.

After Ned saw her that day most of her time was with the boy that worked in the smiths, Burnram he recalled his name a boy that was given as a peace offering from a nameless house.

Walking through the hall he stopped at the door of his father's study, the faithful guards in front of the door stare at him with weary eyes.

"I came to speak with my father."he said as they parted allowing him inside.

"Eddard."came the voice of his father sounding tired and worn.

"Father, I came to speak about Huldaria."the young Stark said stopping in front of the desk.

With a sigh the older Stark leaned back into his chair, dark bags were under his eyes as he stared weary at his son.

 _Huldaria_

Standing in the dirt her breathing was rapid, sweat leaked down her face as her hardened gaze went to the man lying in the dirt sitting up his weary eyes staring up at her.

"Women should leave the fighting to men, or else they would have no purpose."he said raising an eyebrow.

"Men need to realize that women don't need protecting."spitting that out she turned and walked away, a grunt and the man was following her. He looked around 15 his dark brown hair was cut short as any average cut, he stood around 5'9 more taller than herself and his built was no more than just the average built for even a knight.

His dark brown eyes stared at her with weariness as they continued to walk, he was clearly one of the only men she could stand currently.

"And yet here you are being taught to protect yourself by a man."he said a lazy grin on his easygoing features.

"If I had asked for your imput I would have said so,"she snapped making him shrug his shoulders.

"You should at least feel some remorse, you beated me into the ground."he said.

"If I wanted I could have easily sliced your throat Burnram."She said rolling her eyes.

"And yet you wouldn't have someone to help manage your temper of anger my lady."he said back his voice filled with fake affection.

"I bet your father wasn't able to manage originality when he gave you that name."she said.

"It was my mother actually, and I love the name I'm sadden you hate it."Burnram said.

"I'm only sadden I met you."she said a cold smirk on her face, her mind going back to remembering the day she had met him.

 _It had been a week ago that she was found in the forges holding a large spear made of metal, she had staggered and stumbled, only to freeze when she heard laughter._

 _Turning her gaze met the boy sitting on a bench his brown eyes watching her with amusement._

" _If you're meaning to be funny you're doing a great job."he said lifting a tin cup to his face taking a sip._

" _I'm so grateful you think so."she spat out rolling her eyes._

" _Move your feet a bit wider."he said making her gaze snap back at him. "It helps with balance."_

 _After moving her feet wider she hefted up the spear with both hands._

" _Oh by the old gods you're murdering me,"he said sounding closer she glared at him as he strided closer._

" _As if you could do any better."she said watching as his hand lifted up a spear, throwing it with a grunt she watched it fly through the air as if an arrow and embed into a wooden block._

" _I'm pretty sure I can,"he said giving her a playful smile._

" _How are you…"her words trailed._

" _It's easy when you work hard and believe in the magic of friendship!"he said spinning around to skip away, pausing for a minute she followed him._

" _Wait!"_

That was how she met Burnram, a boy who could lift up spears as thick as her arm and kill a man with a single thrust.

At first he refused and it took her four days to actually get him to train her, swords were a lost and she could barely shoot an arrow without skewering someone on accident. Most of the time at the beginning he mostly looked annoyed and pouted when she would give her all without a thought for her safety.

"Oh my heart is beating with sadness."he said giving a chuckle and a shake of his head. "Be ready for tomorrow, tomorrow I won't be holding back."

"What?"she asked pausing as he continued to walk.

The next day

With a shout she fell on her back to the ground, of all days to rain she shivered as the cold mud that caked her back. Standing up she picked up the wooden staff she used for training, her icy glare meeting his laughter filled gaze.

"Even in rain you gotta keep up the strength, speed and balance or else this."he walked forward swinging his staff around in movements that blurred, the next moment her staff on the ground the tip of his under her chin. "Will take your life."

With a grunt she slapped the end away and picked up her own, going at him with furious jerky movements, her frustration only increasing as he easily blocked each blow. Suddenly lashing her hand out her fist nearly got his face until the staff cracked down on her wrist causing pain to explode as a bleeding welt appeared on her wrist.

"Thats enough for today."he said his face going into a frown jumping back when she swiped her staff at him.

"It's nothing."She grounded out.

"It's not nothing."he said.

"I rather fight and die."she growled out, suddenly an elbow appeared hitting her wet cheek; falling down onto the ground again she held her cheek watching him walk away.

"Then I'm not teaching you anymore, if someone is gonna throw their life away then just die already."he said.

"So you wouldn't serve your king till your last breath?"she asked sitting up, he slowed and paused.  
"I wouldn't easily throw my life away at the first chance I get."he said.

After cleaning up and wrapping her wrist she was heading to her quarters when Eddard appeared.

"Father wants to talk with you."he said, her eyes narrowed as she followed him.

As Eddard closed the door Huldaria avoided looking in the eyes, the eyes of the man who killed her dearest friend.

"Eddard tells me of your training with Burnram,"Rickard said his eyes staring at his adopted daughter.

"Even of my travels in the North I am still weak, the King proven that."Huldaria spoke her eyes avoiding his eyes.

"I have no problem with you training to fight, it would help with protecting you."Rickard said.

"I am planning to go back up North, apparently now Burnram refuses to train me anymore."she said walking over to a window to stare out into the cloudy sky.

"Do you think it is wise to go back North?"he asked.

"I would think so, the King won't pay attention to the family with me gone." she spoke her voice going soft.

"Do you think it is wise when your brothers and sister need your support?"he asked.

"As it was wise for you to kill one of my wolves who did nothing but save me?"she said.

"I may have slaughtered your wolf but Aerys Targaryen would have seen you burned for refusing an order."he said, she shook her head and closed her eyes as a bitter smile came to her face.  
"I came, to see my family but not lose a member."her shoulders shook a bit as her breath came a bit uneven "I will remain there, if Brandon or Eddard need aid they can send a raven to Castle Black and by there they will send it to me."

"Are you certain the men of the Night's Watch respect the privacy of the letter?"he asked leaving out the grim question of her being a woman.

"I would prove my worth, I have explored much of the North and so I can become a guide."she said.

"Would you ever forgive me Huldaria, For protecting my family and protecting my daughter?"He asked watching her back from where she stood at the door about to open it.

"Honestly, no."was her answer.

 **AN:**  
 **I have read everyone of your reviews and I am very grateful to each of your words, some chastise but I find it in a way of improving myself, thank you to the Guest reviewer who commented about my misspelled words of your and you're. I am trying to avoid as they said many authors have ruined their stories along the way of creating them, I humble myself and I try to improve and if there is something that you see I need to improve on just go ahead and tell me so I can become better. I won't be angry because I know I need to be improved, I won't be able to make another chapter tomorrow or for a while because I have work.**

 **With this story I will be going with more darker deaths as well as some justice, this is still the Game of Thrones world remember and I won't try and change things much.**

 **Don't be shy to review and tell me your words I rather fix my mistakes then become a fool who's story suddenly became shit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

 **Now I am having Huldaria in a three way relationship,**

 **Jon Snow / Huldaria /Ygritte**

 **Robb Stark / Huldaria / Talisa Maegyr**

 **Eddard Stark / Huldaria / Catelyn Stark**

 **Tyrion Lannister / Huldaria / Shae**

 **Gendry / Huldaria / Arya Stark**

 **But if you have anyone else that you think would go well with Huldaria just comment in the review section.**

" _ **Thinking"**_

A Song of Magic and Death

 _Huldaria_

Standing in her room Huldaria packed various winter gear to handle the North, Hermione was lying on the bed watching her.

"Get up, you're on my cloak."she said placing her hands on her hips, the said she wolf made a groan, but didn't move.

"Get up,"she reached and pushed Hermione to make her roll over, the said wolf groaned again. "Oh god you are heavy."

As she braced her herself she closed her eyes as she pushed with all her might.

"Move… your… fat… ass-"she growled out with effort.

"What are you doing?"A voice came filled with amusement making her pause looking up at Eddard Stark.

"She is lying on my cloak,"Huldaria said with a deep sigh.

"She seems very tired,"he said staring down at the wolf.

"She's just lazy."Huldaria said slapping at the wolf's rear making Hermione just groan some more.

"Must you go?"he asked staring at her, his face was blank, but he couldn't hide the emotion in his eyes.

"After what happened here, I feel it would be best."she said,shifting from her knees to sit down Huldaria patted the spot beside her.

"Lyanna and Brandon aren't going to be please."he said sitting down beside her.

"They'll get over it, besides I am confident that Catelyn can watch him."she said a small smile breaking onto her face.

"She is strong, Catelyn will be able to handle him."he admitted. "But he needs his family, you are part of our family."

"I can't walk into that kitchen without seeing…"she trailed her voice dying in her throat.

"He never wanted to do it."Ned said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"He killed my best friend."Huldaria said.

"Aerys II Targaryen killed your best friend."Ned said moving his arm from around her shoulders to gently move her chin to meet his eyes. "He was the one who threatened treason if Father didn't kill him."

Huldaria tried to move her face away, finding unable to since his fingers held her in place.

Her green eyes stared into his stormy grey, with a sigh she leaned and kissed his forehead and stood up.

"I will stay, for now."she said as he stood as well his eyes filled with relief as she started to unpack, she paused to stare at the lying wolf that didn't move through the whole time.

"She'll heal just as you."Ned said patting her shoulder he left the room.

Two weeks later

Through the days Ned stayed neared Huldaria, when ever he knew she needed comfort he was there. Most time they were talking by the godswood tree or practicing with Rickard's knights; her smile grew everyday from him and slowly she was healing; with his encouragement her relationship was slowly being built back up with Rickard again.

Brandon was visibly calming down, Catelyn sticking close to his side as loyal as her family was known to be and Huldaria knew she would truly be the best wife to Brandon.

And soon a hunting party was gathered together, Rickard taking his children to see what hunting was truly about.

"The thrill of the hunt, to shoot an animal."Brandon said with a grin.

"Just make sure not to shoot yourself."Lyanna said making many laugh while Huldaria gave a smile.

"As tempting as that sounds I am pretty sure Catelyn would not appreciate a hole inside her fiance."Huldaria said.

They paused and set up camp, settling the horses down Rickard gathered his sons and daughters to him.

"Each of you will stay a week out here with a tutor, you will learn to survive and flourish in case our home is torn down."He said looking at each of them. "Brandon, how would you keep Catelyn safe if our home was taken over?"

"I would take her to Riverrun avoiding any possible road."he said.

"How would you eat? How would you know where to go and where running water is?"Rickard asked and Brandon opened his mouth but nothing came.

"Exactly, that is why we are here to help you four survive."he said.

2 days later

Her feet found the soft and quiet stepping stones of the forest, her eyes scanned around the tree looking for something to make for her dinner. Leaning on the side of the tree sweat leaked down her dirt covered face as her breathing came out in soft pants.

She heard the sound of a grunt and growl, it was hoarse and deep sounding as if of a large animal, following the sound she hid behind a large tree and peeked out and her heart stopped.

There stood the biggest brown bear she had ever seen in a stance of territorial in front of Ned; it rose onto its mighty strong legs and gave a warning roar and to that she pulled out the godswood wand aiming at its massive back.

"Avada kedavra!" With that soft spoken hiss a green light erupted from the tip and hit its target, with a stumble it fell on its back on the cold harsh ground.

Running past its dead body she knelt down to her brother her eyes filled with worry as she helped him sit up.

"Are you ok?"she asked.

"Yeah, my tutor sent me out to check on our snares when that beast appeared."he said slowly standing, Huldaria gave a nod and stared at its massive body. "You killed such a big animal, I heard it takes many men to bring one down."

With a nod she turned to meet his gaze and paused, many things were running through her mind; maybe it was the adrenaline and maybe it was the fact that Eddard didn't deny it.

But all she knew was the moment she pressed her lips to his the only thing she could think of was.

" _ **He's a way better kisser than Cho."**_

 **AN:**  
 **Thank you to Alex who has helped me with this chapter and thank you to Sousie who gave me an excellent idea for how Huldaria's relationship is going to go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have time to make another, thanks for all the reviews and to the guest who tells it; have some balls to say it to my face on your account you french fry,**

 **I will gladly pull you in for kisses and huggles.**

 **This will mostly be around Lyanna, I don't know if this is how they meet I am not truly far into Game of Thrones so don't kill me.**

A Song of Magic and Death

 _Huldaria_

It was awkward, after the kiss and being escorted back to the castle made Huldaria shit as if ants were crawling under her skin. Through the whole time Ned wouldn't look her straight in the eye, when ever their eyes would meet he would avert them to the ground his cheeks reddening.

When they arrived Brandon dropped down from his horse walking over to Catelyn who stood waiting for him, her eyes filled with warmth and joy.

"Where is Lyanna?"Huldaria asked, noticing Lyarra standing and waiting for them she walked over to her adopted mother and repeated her question.

"She is missing,"Lyarra said, she had dark circle under her eyes, many stress lines and tiredness shown in her face.

"Are there any search parties?"she asked feeling panic rise in her chest.

"Around seven are out there."Lyarra said.

 _Lyanna_

Lyanna Stark had seen many things in her young life, the sad future of her marriage to her brother's friend Robert Baratheon, the painful torture of becoming a lady and her first bleed.

Yet life still surprised her when she became lost deep in the southern part of the forest, and to find a passed out Rhaegar Targaryen on the ground hidden by bushes.

At first she had just poked him in the thigh with a random stick, when he groaned revealing he was alive she exhaled in relief.

"Oh thank the gods he's not dead."she said, hearing thunder her eyes looked up to see the dark grey clouds float across the sky, looking back down she grabbed at the Targaryen's arms and with a grunt dragged him away from the bush and to some where with more shelter.

It wasn't until later he opened his eyes and with a stared up at her.

"Hello."he said. "Are you a kidnapper?"  
"No, I found you unconscious in the brush."Lyanna said rolling her eyes.

"I see."he said suddenly his head hit the ground as she dropped his arms.

"You're awake, you can walk."she said with a sigh of breath.

As he stood she turned started to walk up a slope of rocks, tree roots, deep green grass and dirt, following seemed the best chance for the prince since Lyanna knew where to go.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"Home."she said.

"And where is home?"his voice was filled with amusement.

"Winterfell, You?"she asked glancing back.

"King's Landing."he said looking up around.

"Your a far way from home."she said with a chuckle.

"I guess I am, do you know where Winterfell is?"he asked.

"No, I got lost when I went south, my siblings went more North and so I got lost and found you unconscious."Lyanna said.

"I'm Rhaegar Targaryen."he said watching as she started to climb a tree.

"Nice to meet the son of the man who is insane."she said hoisting herself up to another branch.

"Who might you be?"he asked standing at the base of the said tree.

"A woman who just found you."she said, pausing she looked around at the sea of trees a frown on her face.

"Very informative."he said shaking his head.

"Hey be lucky I didn't leave you there to die."she said dropping down onto the ground.  
"For that I am very grateful my lady, do you know where we are?"he asked looking at her.

"All I saw, were trees."she said with a sigh, after some thought she finally walked towards north Rhaegar following. "Why are you following me?"

"I have no idea where I am, I don't know if anyone is nearby, you are the only one who found me. So following you to Winterfell, getting a horse and going home is my plan."he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Fine."she said with a sigh.

A week later

Standing at the top of a hill Lyanna gazed down with weary eyes down the hill at the group of deer, her stomach growled with anger; cold and numb fingers raised a bow and arrow, taunting the string tightly back she aimed and allowed it to be freed.

The arrow launched through the air and embedded into the ground where a doe had launched from her previous spot and just like that the group disappeared and Lyanna cursed with anger.

"Very nice target, the ground."a voice came revealing Rhaegar.

"Oh do shut it."she said walking down the hill.

As soon as she got close she yanked the arrow from the ground and sighed as she stared around with hopelessness.

That was when it had started to rain, running into the trees followed by the Targaryen prince she shivered and looked around for dry spot her legs becoming a big stiff as they trudged through rain and mud.

Lyanna was about to jump over a log when Rhaegar grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I hear cattle."he said pointing to their right.  
As they headed towards the sounds of cattle they stopped at the edge of the tree line, settled ahead was a small cottage with a few cows and an ox a couple meters away.

"Should we get closer?"Lyanna asked looking weary.

"I rather die inside with a hot meal and dry rather than drenched and starving."he said walking forward Lyanna following behind, as they got closer the door opened to reveal a tall woman.

Her hair shown of pale gold, her skin a light tan, her eyes bright blue; standing in brown leggings, high heavy boots and a green tunic she held up an ax as her eyes settled on them.  
"You stay right there, not another step."she said her voice thick with an accent.

"We're lost, we have been for a while."Rhaegar said raising his hands up to give the message he was harmless.

"We don't need any trouble."the woman said.

"Please let us come in,"Lyanna said her arms shaking with the chilled air.

"My Husband and I are struggling with our boy as it is, with the new tax raised we have fallen into hard times."she said raising the ax higher up to her shoulder to appear in a threatening stance.

"Mommy, who's out there?"a soft voice came followed by a cough.

"Nothing to be worried about go back to bed."she said keeping her eyes on the two.  
"Please…"Lyanna said her teeth chattering together.

"Farah, who's here?"a voice came behind Rhaegar and Lyanna, turning they looked up at the tallest man they had witness.

 **AN: this will be the updated at least until I get more time to make another, the way I make this story is my decision, if Huldaria doesn't use magic she doesn't use magic; if she ends up with just a woman she will be, I enjoy everyone's reviews and I will consider each pairing but I need more than just a name, I need a reason to why you think they would be good together.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Song of Magic and Death

 _Huldaria_

Her feet dodged rocks, uplifted roots and crushed the soil of the earth, her breathing was labored as she continued to run through the forest terrain the locater spell she placed on Lyarra was leading her deeper and deeper farther south than she expected.

"Huldaria stop!"a voice shouted out from behind her, turning she met the eyes of the boy who had been avoiding her ever since they had kissed.

"So you are finally speaking me Ned?"she asked as he slowed down from his run in front of her, she turned to stare back to where her wand had pointed the smell of pine and soil filled her nose as the cold air made her hands cold and stiff.

"You can't continue this Huldaria, even you have limits."he said hinting about her constant tracking of their youngest sibling.

"I know my limits thank you very much,"she said rolling her eyes she continued on her path.

"Not very well from where I see,"he countered grabbing her arm her jade green met stormy grey. "You're short of breath and sweating, fatigue is going to hit you when your body forces you to rest."

She paused at that remark, it was true she had noticed her more shortened breath and the perspiration was running down her temple and face more.

Yet she dismissed it, stubbornness was a gift from her parents sadly as she shook her head.

"Lyarra needs to be found, she could be dead Ned."Huldaria said looking at the ground.

"She will be found, but not to the extent of hurting yourself, I couldn't handle myself if you got hurt."he said.

Looking up with startled eyes she felt her cheeks warm up, within a second he had pulled her into a tender kiss.

 _Lyarra_

Lyarra sat in the small living space of the wooden cabin, after speaking with Farah and her husband Bancroft about their situation they were welcomed inside to dry off.

"How did you two meet?"She asked watching as Farah walked over handing Bancroft a large cup of wine.

"My father owned this land for many years, we gotten into the business of farming as well as selling wood; one of our trips into Harrenhal led me to Farah. Her father was interested in wood, while my father was making the arrangements I met her beautiful blue eyes."he said his green moving to stare at his wife's face warm with affection.

" _I would sell you the whole forest of the North, just to spend one day with you._ Was what he said to me, it wasn't until many days later he came asking my father to marry me."she said her delicate hand reaching to touch Bancroft's enormous shoulder.

Bancroft was a sturdy large man, tall and filled with muscle, his dark black hair was wild and curly along with a very bushy beard to set in the look.

That was when a little boy walked out, to Lyarra it wouldn't affect her as much except only one arm was revealed underneath the left baggy sleeve, where an arm and hand were on the right was only a stump that stopped at his elbow.

"Gerard, what are you doing out of bed?"Farah asked walking over immediately to pick up the ten summers old boy.

"I wanted to meet the new people."he said, his hair was black just as Bancroft, while his eyes were bright blue and his skin was a light tan, she watched Farah carry Gerard to the back of the home.

"If I may ask, what happened to his right arm?"Rhaegar asked carefully.

"Was born without it, Farah was scared to death when he came out screaming with only one arm complete."he said taking a long chug from his cup.

 **Later**

Lyarra sat up her eyes widened as she heard the sound of screaming, she looked up seeing a small form run over and shook her, wide blue eyes met her stormy grey revealing Gerard.

"What's wrong?"she asked blinking her eyes to wake up more.

"Bad man kill pa-"his eyes were wide when the blade of an ax came down on his head, a sickening crack came from the skull as he fell over, blood had jumped out falling onto Lyarra's shocked face as she looked up into the eyes of a really handsome man, his hair was adorned with dark brown curls, his eyes were blood red and his skin was pale as a ghost.

A dark figure walked out into the space, it was a snake except it had black feathers covering its body instead of scales, its eyes were luminescent white as it slithered out and towards the man.

"Why did you kill him."she said her voice was barely a whisper as her arms shook, the picture of Gerard's dead face stuck in her mind.

"He was in the way."the man said looking almost bored.

"Why…"she could barely get out the word.

"It was hard you know, living while dead you see my dear I came from a world that is far different than this one, we had the craft, the possibility to become noble; I wanted to make that world great and crush those filthy insects that treated me as horrible as any human didn't expect."he said walking over to the still burning fire, he wore a cloak of black, in his person adorned a weirdly shaped tunic of green, his leggings were loose and black with a lining of silver looking of nobility.

"Having no parents, and thrusted into a world you never knew of? Pretty scary for a 12 year old."he added his ruby eyes gazing into the flames.

"What happened?"she asked.

"I rose up and gained followers, I was victorious I created a name for myself that wouldn't connect me back to my filthy muggle father,"turning his handsome face was rippled into an ugly sneer. "I became the greatest sorcerer in the world, I became the Flight of Death I became someone everyone feared by just my name yet I was defeated on the night of Halloween defeated by a mer baby."

The snake being hissed at the aggravating emotion in the man's voice his eyes turning to stare at her.

"Death had me in it's grasp all by that mudblood whore's son, to my surprise I lived by my clever mind and sheer will. It wasn't until fourteen years later I was resurrected only to die due to the blood bond between myself and the child who killed me that day."he chuckled and looked away back to staring at the flames.

"The irony that Harry Potter is no longer alive here, so I searched for the most powerful man in this world, a king who sat on a throne of iron made out of swords."he said.

"What did you do to Aerys Targaryen?"Lyanna asked shifting a bit.

"I possessed him, I drove his mind to the brink of insanity, I was the one to whisper suggestions of going to Winterfell in his ear and when I realized Huldaria Stark was the one I was seeking; I was so close to killing the most annoying thorn in my side ever since the moment he breathed all foiled by a mutt."he snarled out the cloak rippled making shapes bulge out as if more creatures were pressing to get out.

"You see I am a very old enemy of your lovely Big Sister."he said walking over to her as her wide gray eyes met red.

"Hello Lyanna Stark, I am Tom Riddle." he said his voice was smooth and soft.

All Lyanna saw from that moment on was flames eating the house, Tom Riddle disappearing with the snake as if they never been there and Rhaegar Targaryen dragging her from the burning home.

 **A CHAPTER DONE! YEAH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **A note the black snake is one of the horcruxes, more of Tom's mystery of how he got there will be explained later on.**


	11. Brush it off, A Parody song

Parody inspired by the Supernatural Parody by the Hillywood show.

All copyrights for their parody is to them, I only own the version contributing to A Song of Magic and Death called Brush it off.

I am still working on the current chapter, so I made this parody as an apology.

Watch the Supernatural parody to get the rhythm of the song it helps immensely. I hope you enjoy it! There are some hints to what happens to Huldaria in future chapters.-Logan Quiller

Brush it off

 _I woke up pretty late_

 _I've got pretty shanked_

 _*Harry is bleeding all over the bed and he looks up at the door past Cho*_

 _That's what Grin would say,_

 _(yeah)_

 _*Grin appears smiling and nodding his head*_

 _That's what Death would say,_

 _(yeah)_

 _*Death appears beside Grin nodding*_

 _I've had way too many deaths,_

 _Hell, I can't even dress,_

 _At leasts thats what Lyarra says,_

 _(Yeah)_

 _*Lyarra nods from sitting on Huldaria's bed giving her a pity look*_

 _That's what Lyarra says,_

 _(yeah)_

 _*Lyarra appears at the window*_

 _But I keep moving,_

 _My Direwolf is running,_

 _She's like my friend Hermione._

 _At my side growling 'It's gonna be alright.'_

' _Cause Tom is gonna pay pay pay pay pay_

 _And the Targaryens are gonna hate hate hate hate hate_

 _Baby I'm just gonna brush brush brush brush brush_

 _Brush it off, Brush it off_

 _Ron's gonna be dead dead dead dead dead_

 _And I'm gonna get revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge_

 _Baby I'm just gonna train train train train train_

 _Train it up, Train it up_

 _I want to kill Aerys every night,_

 _(yup)_

 _I keep thinking I am fine._

 _(nope)_

 _And that's what Ned doesn't see,_

 _(no)_

 _That's what the Starks don't see,_

 _(no)_

 _*Brandon, Ned and Lyarra stare at her*_

 _I'm tracking Lyarra on my own._

 _(Tracking on my own)_

 _*Huldaria sat in a tree*_

 _I make excuses to Ned as I go._

 _(Make excuses up as I go)_

 _*she walked past Ned shaking her head*_

 _And that's what they don't know_

 _(know)_

 _That's what they don't know._

 _(know)_

 _But I keep moving,_

 _My Direwolf is running._

 _I got this reaper,_

 _At my side saying "It's gonna be alright."_

 _*Grin stands beside Huldaria patting her shoulder*_

 _Because Tom is gonna pay pay pay pay pay_

 _And the Targaryens are gonna hate hate hate hate hate_

 _Baby I'm just gonna brush brush brush brush brush_

 _Brush if off, Brush it off_

 _Ron's gonna be dead dead dead dead dead_

 _And I'm gonna get revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge_

 _Baby I'm just gonna train train train train train_

 _Train it up, Train it up_

 _Train it up, Train it up_

 _Train it up, Train it up_

 _Train it up, Train it up_

 _Train it up, Train it up_

 _*Huldaria stands facing Tom, suddenly they started a slap war between them*_

 _*Grin appears over a sleeping Huldaria*_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Just think, while you and Tom are going_

 _At each other's throats in your world and the next_

 _You could have been getting down to this_

 _Miss-tress_

 _*Huldaria sat up her eyes opening revealing only pure white eyes as she smirked*_

 _Bye fuck-boy, find a new victim_

 _*Huldaria pushed Grin through a wall*_

 _He's like "what the fuck?!"_

 _*his head pops up through the hole*_

 _Well I'm just gonna brush._

 _To the lady over there,_

 _With the hella good hair._

 _Why don't you come over baby,_

 _And we can rule, rule rule…_

 _*Huldaria stared at Cersei who raised an eyebrow*_

 _Yeah, Yeah!_

 _Cause Tom is gonna pay pay pay pay pay_

 _And the Targaryens are gonna hate hate hate hate hate_

 _(Their gonna hate)_

 _Baby I'm gonna brush brush brush brush brush_

 _Brush it off, Brush it off_

 _Ron is gonna be dead dead dead dead dead_

 _(Yeah he's gonna be dead)_

 _And I'm gonna get revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge_

 _(Revenge, Revenge, Revenge)_

 _Baby I'm just gonna train train train train train_

 _Train it up, Train it up_

 _*everyone bows*_


	12. A letter from Logan

Hello to all you readers who are reading A Song of Magic and Death, the reason I updated with the Parody is because I wanted some comic relief. I felt that the story was placing my mood down and I wanted to honestly try and show you all something that isn't death and sadness.

During all up to next week I will be mostly working on preparing for my graduation, on Monday I have my finals and my meeting with my therapist, on Tuesday I need to finish up the last bit of finals, get my cap and gown as well as going to work for monday and tuesday.

On Wednesday I am going to a friend of mines graduation and also go to a mandatory meeting, thursday I got work and ceremony practice and Friday I am graduating.

I mostly probably won't be updating until early June so please stick with patience I'm sorry but I need to focus on more important things then my story.

I really enjoy your comments even if some of them are very rude, and to Guest who comments:

'I didn't think it was possible for you to stuff up your story even more... and then you wrote this :-/'

Thank you~! I try so hard to destroy all the possibilities, also another reminder is that I control how this story goes, I love your comments about it and the criticism but if Huldaria ends up with a woman that's my decision. I love you all and until then!


	13. A necessary announcment

Hello all followers and fans of the A Song of Magic and Death.

It is the author, now I have seen lots of people favoring and following this story, and while I do love that you enjoy this story I completely hate each chapter I created.

So to give myself another go I'm going to be rewriting each chapter in a new story draft to make it better.

It may take some time but I will be uploading the chapters when I am finished, the reason is due to the fact that I am working and trying to support myself.

The new story will be called A Song of the Old One, which the story Will be still on the same path as A Song of Magic and Death but it will have some subtle changes.

And if you do just legit enjoy just the original work that's great! I just feel I didn't make it a lot more better than it should have been and you don't have to follow and read A Song of the Old One.

Also I have stopped looking at my messages, because there is a person on this website that has caused me to tell them five times to stop messaging me and they said they would. But sadly they haven't and it's making me want to delete my profile here and start a new one .

Until next time.


End file.
